


An Omega for Christmas

by RaisonDetre



Series: Alpha/Omega verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared, young!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is Jensen's Omega step-cousin, who- even if he's thirteen, is so excited for Christmas morning that he can't go to sleep. (Or the one where Jared and Jensen share a bed during the holidays and Jensen struggles to keep it in his pants because- holy shit, that Omega is his Omega.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of talking to my family members, I wrote this.

It's 2:44 in the morning, and the little Omega that won't stop squirming around in the twin sized bed is driving Jensen insane. 

He hadn't ever previously met the Omega- Jared, that's his name- until this Christmas, when his mom decided it was time to pack up everything from their traditional vacation in Texas to the outskirts of some backwash town in Oklahoma. 

It snows here, in Oklahoma- something that Jensen isn't too familiar with because he's only ever known snow from the television or snow cones. It's white, but it's soft or fluffy- just feels like a fist of ice and it made Jensen shiver the second he touched it with two bare hands in Jared's father's driveway.

Apparently because Jared comes from money, Christmas is being hosted in his father and new step mother's summer cabin. Right across from it, the lake is frozen over- but not completely, which Jared had whispered to Jensen when the older teenager had asked if he could walk on it.

Previously, he had never even known he had cousins or distant relatives that go by the name of Padalecki, but his Uncle Jeff had simply smiled, nudged Jensen into the cabin and then- then there was the scent of an Omega that drove him absolutely crazy. It came from the youngest child in the house, apparently his father's youngest from his previous marriage, and wow- he was so young.

Jensen was a senior in high school, already graduated his first semester, and planned to go to Harvard as a freshman next year. And Jared, Jared was in eighth grade, giddy with excitement and thirteen, smiling dimples that were sewn deep into the Omega's cheeks and so damn cute that Jensen wanted to hold him close to his chest and growl at anything that comes near, but smelled so damn good that Jensen wanted to push him down on all fours and mate the Omega.

"Six more hours, Jensen, whaddya think you got from Uncle Jeff, huh?" Jared is staring up at Jensen, his chest is covered in an over-sized shirt that must be his older brother's because it keeps slipping off his bony little shoulder.

"Don't know, we'll see in the mornin'," Jensen breathes out, he doesn't mean to hiss- but he's so tired, even if he's staring at his phone, flipping through Instagram in a last attempt not to focus solely on the vixen next to him. 

"I got you something, y'know, I mean- my step mom made me, but, but it's not generic. She actually helped me pick it for you," Jared whispers the last part beneath his breath, blushing a ruddy red as he smiled with so much cuteness it should be illegal.

"My mom kinda forced me to buy you something- generic though, it's a--" 

"Don't tell me!" Jared says loudly, even if all the adults and other kids stuck here are supposed to be asleep. Jared slaps his hand down on Jensen's mouth just as Jensen's own palm covers up Jared's in attempt to lower the volume.

Jensen throws back his head at the electric touch Jared's fingers supply, until he's rolled off the edge of the mattress and onto the ground. His body makes a thud enough to echo through the entire cabin, and the grunt he releases only makes him realize how much that fucking hurt.

But the pain is forgotten when he sees his Omega leaning over the edge of the mattress grinning, laughing with his hazel eyes a startling warmth that soothes the Alpha, and his mop of brown hair brushes over his cute little nose as he leans over to watch Jensen.

"You oaf!" Jared laughs, and Jensen decides then and there he never wants him to stop laughing.

"C'mere you little-," Jensen reaches up to grab Jared by his shoulders and drags him down from the bed to the ground. Instead of him rolling off of Jensen to the floor, he stays where he's dragged to, calmly breathing in as he feels himself settle on Jensen.

"Y'know, you make me feel good, Jen," Jared says, and maybe Jensen would've growled at the stupid nickname- but it was Jared, the Omega he was almost positive was his life mate.

"I can make you feel better than just good, Jay," wow. Wow. Jensen... Jensen can't even believe he just said that, but then his hands are moving to Jared's waist, his thumb digging into his naval, and his forefinger digging into the small of Jared's back.

Jared, for the first time since he arrived, shuts up. 

It's usual for an Omega to either be insanely shy or a social butterfly, there was no in-between. So maybe that's why Jensen freezes for a moment in surprise. Shit, he shouldn't've done this so fast. He's only thirteen, he probably hasn't even gone through his first Heat.

"Jensen," Jared breaks the silence, and just as he says it, his legs move up to make him sit down directly on Jensen's clothed cock and his ass barely grinds, but it still fucking grinds, so it makes Jensen thrust up at the feeling. "Jensen, I think you're my Alpha." 

"Well, thank God, cause I was beginning to think you wouldn't realize it," Jensen says, and half of it is a growl because Jared lifts up away from Jensen's dick, and no- that ain't happening. It causes Jensen to shoot out his hands and makes the Omega stay in his place on his lap.

"You ain't going anywhere, Jay," Jensen says, his hand wrapping around the end of Jared's nape to dig his nose into the boy's neck.

"Wasn't planning on it, Alpha."

That little fucking vixen.

 

*

 

Jensen wakes up on the twin sized mattress butt-naked.

Jared wakes up crowded against the wall with Jensen's huge body corralling him into the corner. The blanket is wrapped tightly around both of them, but it does nothing to hide the scent of a mating in the air.

Jensen is stuck between 'oh shit' and 'oh yes' when he realizes that he didn't just fuck the hell out of Jared, but he mated him. As in, last night he picked out his only mate in a monogamous life.

"Jen," Jared whispers, half awake, but he still tries to move. He doesn't move too far, considering that there is something that feels like a freaking 2x4 in his ass and a wall making him incapable of shifting even an inch.

Jensen's hands loosen up the subconscious hold he had around the boy, and stared at Jared. "Fuck, I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Is that your knot in my ass?" Jared whispers, one hazel eye looking through his mop of brown hair to study his new Alpha.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Jensen confesses, his face turning a red as he realizes he just took advantage of his step-cousin.

"My dad is going to kill you," Jared replies, shaking his head, but the boy doesn't say anything else. He simply presses his ass deeper onto the knot and sleeps once again.

*

His step-mother screams when she walks in, and Jensen tries to hover over his mate in attempt to 'protect mate', but it does nothing more than tug his knot out of Jared, which causes both of the new mated boys to shout in pain.

Jared was right, his father almost murdered Jensen, but after Jensen's grandmother had soothed it all over with the promise of her pancakes, all was forgiven after Jensen was glared at for two hours.

Christmas was an awkward ideal, since Jensen found himself becoming Jared's shadow. He subconsciously placed Jared in his lap, didn't mean to sniff or scent him, or wrap his hand down to his waist- he just did. Which Jared's father thought was completely inappropriate.

But, after it was all done, and the Christmas dinner was less tension filled than Christmas breakfast, Uncle Jeff grinned and had raised his glass. "I guess no more bunking the Alphas and Omegas together, not unless you want a mate for Christmas."

And that's exactly what Jensen had gotten, and hell if it wasn't the best gift he had ever received.


End file.
